


Constractual lover 3

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	Constractual lover 3

1.

如果要说被追债的日子充满了惊险和刺激，在中岛家生活的日子，心惊胆战的感觉也毫不逊色。

醒过来太阳已经刺眼睛了，就在因为困意想再次把脸埋进枕头的瞬间，山田猛然意识到此时的自己已经不是住在那间破旧得墙面发黄楼梯生锈的老公寓里了，一个鲤鱼打挺起身，用力眨着惺忪睡眼，逐渐清醒的意识提醒自己现在的生活已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。

羞于承认的是，自己现在成了，Casa Segura的总经理夫人。

不好！

他胡乱套上睡衣，扶着楼梯扶手几乎是用溜的下来跑到餐厅，才发现中岛母子已经在吃饭了。

“你醒了啊，想让你多睡会就没叫你，来吃饭吧。”

山田抓了抓头上立起来的呆毛，又迅速溜到中岛的身边，嘀嘀咕咕地说着怎么不叫自己起来做饭，看了看身边由美子面无表情的脸，连坐都不敢坐了。

“阿姨早上好……”

“裕翔心疼你嘛，再说家里有保姆负责做的，你不用操心这个。”

……感觉下一句就要说，当好你的少奶奶就好。

由美子转头看向一脸平静地喝着咖啡的中岛。

“对了裕翔，结婚申请交了吗？”

“昨晚我们已经填好了，今天就准备送过去。”

“是吗，那凉介还叫我阿姨呢？”

毫无征兆的话锋一转，焦点转移到山田身上，他心里很清楚，困难的不光是叫不出口的一句“妈”，还有一旦中岛把那份结婚申请交到民政局，一切的一切都会成定局。

“凉介，妈问你话呢？”

紧紧揪着袖口的手被中岛从桌子底下轻轻握住，山田整个身体突然像过了电一样，他偷偷抬眼看了看中岛，本来就不利索的嘴变得更结巴了，虽然心里一遍遍告诉自己豁出去吧但是嘴巴完全不听话。

事实上不是单纯地因为害羞叫不出口那么简单，而是这本身就是一场骗局，一个不堂堂正正的骗子做这种事是真的觉得会遭报应。

“好了，我看是害羞了，先吃饭吧。”

由美子看着山田纠结又为难的模样只好先给他个台阶下，山田就像抓到救命稻草一样，双手合十谢天谢地谢阿姨，马上开始埋头大吃。

躲得过一时躲不过一世，山田知道这才只是第一关他冒险闯过，更难以应付的还在后面，吃完早饭中岛就收拾收拾准备去上班，在由美子的注视下，山田把包递给中岛，又装模作样替中岛整了整领带，中岛抬眼看了看由美子，然后在山田脸颊旁边轻轻啄了一口。

“谢谢老婆，我出门了。”

“那个……”

山田红着脸并且一脸别扭想要跟中岛说些什么的样子，但是感受到背后灼热的视线实在是难以开口，于是疯狂用眼神和抽搐的嘴角示意中岛，中岛一副心领神会的模样拉着山田的手走出门外。

“说吧。”

“我，我有点慌……”

中岛出门上班就意味着自己整个白天都要单独跟由美子共处，并且以后都要过这种日子，从山田第一眼见到由美子，就知道她绝对不是一个好对付好欺骗的角色，一想到以后的每天都要跟比自己城府深不知道多少倍的女强人斗智斗勇，从脚尖到发梢就忍不住在阳春三月打起了寒颤。

“慌什么，我们不是早就串过词了。”

“你说的轻巧，万一我一紧张出岔子怎么办呀……”

“嗯……那就拜托我的老婆，一定要智商时刻保持在线啦。”

山田推开突然搂着自己的中岛，气不打一处来。

“我没有开玩笑！你明知道你妈不好骗……”

“事情都到今天这一步了不然怎么办，那不然你想快点动真格的？”

“什么动真格的？”

“要孩子啊。”

完了完了，又是那种眼神，山田最怕的就是中岛那种排除杂念模糊掉周围一切只在自己瞳孔上聚焦的眼神了。

“你……”

“好了我要走了，提醒你啊今天晚上我有应酬会晚回来，到时候你先睡。”

山田一听这话拽着中岛的袖子就不敢撒手了，结结巴巴地质问怎么你还要晚回来，中岛看了眼自己被拽着的袖子，还有小脸煞白的山田，露出无奈的表情。

“你那么紧张干什么啊，实在应付不了我妈你就早点回屋睡觉就行了。”

“哦……知道了……还，还有，那个结婚申请，你今天真的要去交了吗？”

中岛恍然大悟，原来最担心的事在这呢。

“……不然呢，你不会想打退堂鼓了吧。”

……正有此意。

山田哪敢说。

“还忘了提醒你，昨晚已经是你最后一个单身之夜了。”

自己紧紧拽着中岛袖子的双手不知道什么时候松开了，看着中岛驾车驶离，山田听到了自己内心深处的电闪雷鸣。

2.

气氛很压抑。

待在家里坐也不是站也不是，由美子就坐在沙发上一边喝刚泡好的红茶一边看电视，山田跑到卫生间拿起打扫卫生的工具就准备行动，想着总比坐在沙发上跟她大眼瞪小眼强。

“凉介，拿那些东西做什么？”

“啊……我打扫打扫卫生。”

“这些交给保姆阿姨做就可以了不用你操心，来过来坐。”

山田最担心的事情发生了，看着由美子拍拍沙发示意自己坐下，他顿时发出一身冷汗，坐下就开始头脑风暴之前跟中岛串过的问答。

“你都有身孕了，妈怎么可能再让你做家务呢，安心养胎才好。”

山田一听这话心虚得要命，对方的眼神就好像是已经看穿自己的谎言一样，更要命的是由美子说着就把手覆在了自己的肚子上，山田吓得连大气都不敢喘了。

“是什么情况下查出来怀孕了的？”

“就是……动不动就恶心想吐，还很没有食欲，裕翔担心我就带我去医院看了看……”

“现在还会不舒服吗？”

“嗯……偶尔会，不过没关系的。”

“你跟裕翔什么时候开始交往的？”

“大概是半年之前……”

“是吗……裕翔也真是厉害，静悄悄地恋爱了半年，对象都怀孕了才跟我这个当妈的讲。”

不知道是不是山田自己的心理作用，交谈的过程简直就像审讯一样，好在是以前跟中岛串过的问题，不过由美子的话里有话还是让山田浑身都不自在。

“裕翔可能是想安定下一切再告诉您，不想让您担心吧。”

“有可能吧，裕翔那孩子从小就懂事，什么都听我的话，从来不忤逆我也不骗我，这次还是他长这么大第一次。”

被由美子握住的那只手已经汗湿了山田都不敢动弹，听到这他更加觉得这点小伎俩根本骗不过，或者是已经暴露什么了。

“那婚礼准备什么时候办？”

“我跟裕翔商量过了，我们想等孩子生下来以后再办……”

“也好，孩子平安健康出生才是最重要的，真期待它的出生呢。”

由美子的手在山田平坦的小腹上摩挲，山田浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，恨不得马上回到房间抓起手机向中岛求助，他望着由美子带着深刻含义的笑容，也勉强给对方挤出一个扭曲的微笑，他感觉自己的小尾巴在这么短的时间内竟然一点一点快要露出头来。

3.

煎熬的12个小时不知道是怎么熬出来的，山田不到8点就早早撒谎说要睡觉躲进卧室了，坐在床上开始反思今天一天有什么说错做错的地方，但是交谈内容实在是太丰富了他竟然一点头绪都没有了。

山田不知道这样的生活还要持续到什么时候，生怕自己可以不用还债的代价就是变成一个从此以后撒谎不眨眼不脸红的骗子  
，再加上不光卖了自己的身体，以后还得把自己的孩子卖出去，想到这心情就止不住的烦躁。

今天的山田也在反思，这笔巨款买他做这么多离谱的事，真的值得吗。

下意识抬头看了看表，想着这时候中岛应该早就已经把结婚申请交出去了，山田哭丧着脸坐到床上抱着腿发愣。

我这辈子到底是欠了谁啊什么时候才能还清啊。

将近零点中岛才回家，一进房门就看到床上的被子乱糟糟一团，被被子缠住的人已经表情悲痛不堪地睡过去了，中岛脱下西装外套走到床边想帮山田把被子弄平整盖在他身上，结果被子不知道叫他怎么整得像根麻花，没办法中岛把他打横抱起才把被子抽出来。

山田被折腾醒了，睁开眼睛看到中岛迫近的脸颊，没过脑子就开始大喊大叫。

“你怎么才回来啊！”

“很好嘛，现在真的有无理取闹妻子的感觉了。”

山田挣开中岛的怀抱站起身来，趁着能跟中岛碰头的这点时间，开始发泄今天一整天的不满。

“我今天一整天都吓坏了，你妈对我就像审犯人一样的。”

“哇，开始儿媳妇抱怨婆婆的戏码了。”

山田鼻孔出气，“你能不能正经一点！”

“我妈就是那样的人啊，你见过的女商人哪有不是这样的，都很谨慎的。”

“要是每天都这样谁受得了啊……”

“第一天才是最难熬的，她该问的都问完了后面就不会再问了。”

“那怀孕的事你要我怎么装下去啊！这方面你妈有经验，肯定能看出来，我感觉她其实已经看出来了。”

“这个就装一步看一步，瞒不住的时候就说实话，反正婚已经结了，她也就知道我骗她是为了能跟你结婚了，总之我们是一根绳上的蚂蚱，我让你怎么做你就怎么做就可以了。”

看到中岛一副泰然处之的模样山田实在是气不过，合着他就管撒个谎就可以了后续的事都要自己来圆，就在中岛解着衬衫扣子想换睡衣的时候，山田拽着他的手腕不让他行动。

“你是轻松了，撒着弥天大谎，出门上班溜之大吉，留我在家斗智斗勇，非要说我怀孕了，这下我连躲出去的机会都没有！”

“那我总不能不上班吧，不上班怎么养活你啊。”

“你不要偷换概念！”

“山田凉介，我刚应酬回来累得不行，就想早点躺下休息，你一定要在这个时候跟我吵架吗，你这老婆怎么这么不体贴啊？”

看到中岛疲惫又不耐烦的神情山田火山爆发了，他踮起脚揪着中岛的衣领继续不依不饶。

“那你去找体贴的啊！”

中岛也毫不逊色抓着山田的两只手腕，用自己的力气对山田下马威，争执过程中中岛的领口被撕得更开了，中岛跟山田同时低头看了看，又不小心跟对方的视线对到一起，中岛一边笑一边索性松开手，把山田揽到怀里，嘴巴正好对准山田的耳边厮磨。

“你明知道我已经把后路堵死了，没法去找别人了，还说这种话。”

“我明白了，不就是怀孕不好装嘛，要不我们爷别拖了，今天晚上就正式开始实战？”

山田一边滔滔不绝地骂着笨蛋一边用力想要挣脱中岛的束缚，结果被中岛猛地一收力，更紧地嵌在对方怀里了。

“反正都做过了，也没有什么好害羞的。”

那个罪恶的晚上糟糕透顶的回忆又像有声电影一样在山田脑海里出现了，他死命锤打着中岛的胸口，但是中岛好像丝毫没有收到威胁和伤害一样，脸上依旧挂着笑容看着他，任由他对自己又打又闹。

“你这个变态……魔鬼！无耻狂徒！”

“我跟自己的老婆亲热是天经地义，你乖乖听话，说不定一发就能成，妈那边你也不用装了，你受委屈的时间也能短一点，不是两全其美了。”

山田有点怕了，毕竟中岛这套理论也不是没有道理，他也找不到反驳的论点，但是要自己在这种情况下若无其事地跟中岛发生什么是不可能的，更可怕的是这个人已经把自己推到床上，把睡衣卷到腰部以上并试图继续进攻了，不反抗是不行的，但强硬反抗估计会让对方更加激动，没办法只得把态度放软。

“裕翔、裕翔……等会……”

“不等。”

带着松紧带的裤腰带被解开。

“你、你听我说啊……我还没做好心理准备……”

中岛停下手上的动作看着一脸惊慌眼圈都开始泛红的山田。

“需要什么心理准备，我们又不是第一次了。”

“我说的不是这个……”

“那是什么？”

“……当、当妈妈的心理准备……”

……

确实新婚第一天对山田来讲可能会有些操之过急，当然中岛的本意也没有想今天就把山田拆吃入腹，只不过刚刚看到对方嚣张跋扈的模样想治一下罢了，结果山田果然老老实实缴械投降了。

……但是中岛还是觉得自己浑身上下热热的。

“拿你没办法，那你就只好多撒一段时间的谎了，可不是我没给你机会啊。”

“……”

“我去洗澡了啊。”

“……”

中岛看着山田已经把视线撇到一边一脸委屈都不愿意看他了，叹了口气脱掉上身衣服进了浴室，刚进门就听到山田赌气关掉灯把自己摔进大床的声音。

……


End file.
